Dong Feng 9000
Introduction The Dong Feng 9000 (东风 9000), formerly known as the "King of Fire", is General Huang Lin Bao's mobile super weapon. It's an SRBM (S'hort '''R'ange 'B'allistic 'M'issile) launcher armed with a powerful incendiary warhead, capable of striking any position on the map. Overview The Dong Feng 9000 is a VLBM (or 'V'ehiculed-'L'''aunched '''B'allistic 'M'issile) truck which has a rectangular chassis and uses eight wheels to move. It is armed with a Dong Feng 9000 SLBM tipped with mixed white phosphorus and thermite fuel gel warheads. To launch the missile, the truck has to put its two stabilizers near the rear end of it on the ground its launch crane to rise up before the missile is ignited. When the missile is 100m above the target, the warheads will explode while igniting the flammable components, releasing many fire balls that will fall to the ground and cause a small firestorm within the target area. Much like Prince Kassad's Elbrus Launcher or General Tao's Death Hand, the Dong Feng 9000 serves as a global artillery strike unit, it can hit any location on the map, and unlike a super weapon, its location will not be revealed on the map. It fires a short ranged ballistic missile primed with an incendiary warhead. The warhead detonates in midair, creating multiple fireballs that will rain down on enemy positions. These fireballs will set the target area ablaze, severally damaging anything remaining in its area of effect. Unlike most other artillery units, the Dong Feng does not deal all of its damage output instantly, instead, it deals damage over time as the fireballs produced by its special warhead rains down on the enemies. This, combined with the Dong Feng's rather small affect area, makes the Dong Feng somewhat unsuitable for dealing with large structures. As the damage can mostly be negated by sending a builder unit to patch up the building while the fireballs damage it. Dealing with large groups of vehicles isn't much better, as they can simply move out of the way. Against smaller structures, such as defences, however, the Dong Feng is far more effective as it's very difficult to keep the builder out of harms way while trying to get close and repair the defensive structure. It also excels at roasting clustered infantry units. When deploying this unit, a general should NEVER leave it unprotected, as the Dong Feng has no point defence weapons to protect itself. The preferable location for deployment of the Dong Feng should be within the safety of their base. Assessment Pros: * Can strike anywhere on the map. * Highly effective against infantries and structures, especially defences. * Does not reveal its own position, unlike a regular super weapon. Cons: * Expensive ($3,000). * Has no means of protecting itself. * Deals damage over time instead of burst damage, therefore builder units can negate some of the damage. * Vulnerable to super weapon & general's power strikes. * Very late game unit, requires rank 5 & Propaganda Center to unlock. Quotes (in native Chinese Quotes) When created * 东风导弹装配完毕！ When selected * 是的。 * 有何指令？ * 我们隶属二炮部队。 * 这是中国远程武器。 When Ordered to Move * 好的！ * 马上移动. * 我们可以打到任何地方！ When Ordered to Attack * 导弹发射！ * 进行战略打击。 * 目标明确。 Trivia * Currently, there are no existing Dongfeng missiles that bear the number of 9000, the highest number found in any Dongfeng models' name is 41. The number "9000" may be a reference to the "It's over 9000!" meme. * The unit bears a resemblance to the Dongfeng-11 ('''CSS-7, also M-11 for export). * According to its Chinese voice lines, the unit claims that he's part of the PLA's Second Artillery Corps, however in 2016, the SAC has been renamed People's Liberation Army Rocket Force. This is because the units voice lines were recorded long before 2016. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Vehicles Category:Artillery